Misericordia
by mikomanga
Summary: Hinata se promène dans la forêt un soir de pleine lune. Surprise par Shino et son sens de l'observation et de déduction, son secret est dévoilé au grand jour. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle? Septième défi 'In Tempore Vitam' de Ficothèque Ardente.


Voici donc la première fiction que je présente au grand jour!

Pour information, c'est le septième défi 'In Tempore Vitam' de Ficothèque Ardente sur le thème de l'amour indéfectible. Plus précisément, voici les règles :

**Réaliser un récit érotique sur le thème d'un amour indéfectible.**

Citation :

"Si tu avais su le merveilleux en toi pour créer l'impossible en moi"  
_Jacques Salomé_

Image : (présentation d'un homme vue de dos avec des ailes de papillon)

Contraintes :

Faîtes dire à votre personnage 5 phrases (pas une de plus, pas une de moins) du même acabit à l'être aimé de manière naturelle.

Vous avez 1000 mots maximum pour le faire.

Voilà donc, mon petit récit, mais juste avant, quelques petites infos.

Premièrement, j'ai choisi le titre et tapant «un amour indéfectible» sur un site de traduction et cela m'a donné mon titre, mais si je fais l'inverse, on me donne comme traduction «Miséricorde». Donc je ne sais pas si finalement mon titre est bon et si jamais vous avez mieux (par exemple parce-que vous vous y connaissez en latin) et bien je suis prenante.(Avec un grand remerciement et une pub pour votre nom)

Ensuite, après relecture de mon texte, j'en viens à me demander si on peut vraiment le qualifier d'érotique. Mais pour ma défense la définition de l'érotisme est … en fait, je ne sais pas vraiment comment dire, c'est un peu flou. Qu'est-ce qui est érotique? Je n'ai pour seule réponse cet exemple : pour la plupart des hommes, l'image d'une femme en sous-vêtement est plus érotique que celle d'une femme nue.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement.

Donc, gardez cela en tête et bonne lecture à vous. (En espérant que ça vous plaise!)

* * *

Misericordia

**«Seul un cœur de pierre ou de glace pourrait ne pas t'aimer, et encore, un simple sourire de ta part ferait fondre se dernier.»**

Ces mots, prononcé du bout des lèvres, retentissait en échos dans ma tête tandis que le vent les emportaient au loin. J'avais le dos appuyé contre un rocher et le regardais droit dans les yeux, chose rare étant donné la personne qui me faisait face en cette nuit de pleine lune.

Peu vêtue, jupe courte et camisole légère, je me promenais dans la forêt sous le regard de cet astre, cette lune si claire, si belle. Elle éclaire mon chemin lors de mes rares nuits de liberté. Toujours pleine, toujours au rendez-vous. Je m'étais arrêté près d'un rocher pour l'observer. Au bout d'un moment, un bruit m'avais sortit de mes pensées. Le bruit, c'était LUI.

Shino, mon coéquipier de toujours, ou presque. Il était sans son manteau, des vêtements simples, entièrement noir, il était tellement attirant. Mais surtout, il était sans ses éternelles lunettes noires. Je me perdis dans la couleur ambrée de ses yeux et sur le coup, je ne fis pas attention à ce qu'il me disait. Il commença par de belles paroles et je me laissais bercer par celle-ci. Il me trouvait belle sous la lune, il m'aimait, ça a toujours été le cas! Puis il me dit qu'il avait vue au travers de mon masque, qu'il avait vu mon secret…mon sombre secret. Je me braquai instantanément, le charme de cet instant disparu à jamais…du moins, j'en avais l'impression.

J'avais tenté de le repousser, en argumentant qu'il se trompait, qu'il ne pouvait m'aimer moi, que c'était ELLE qu'il aimait. Que j'avais changée, que la frêle et timide Hinata qu'il a toujours connue, et qu'il disait avoir aimé, était morte à tous jamais! Aujourd'hui, j'étais une toute nouvelle Hinata!

De bête effrayée j'étais devenue la prédatrice, froide et cruelle, tuant de sang froid! Que personne ne pouvait aimer celle que j'étais devenue! Le ton était monté et je terminais presque dans un crie. Et il me sortit cette phrase…

À cet instant… durant un court instant… mon souffle se coupa, et mon cœur cessa tous simplement de battre. Contre mon rocher, je le regardais, stupéfaite, et compris dans son regard qu'il n'avait pas tort, que j'avais effectivement fait fondre la glace qui couvrait son cœur. Cet instant était revenu…

Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, allez vers lui, le sentir près de moi, contre moi! Je le désirais totalement. Je voulais en voir plus, beaucoup plus. Je souhaitais lui enlever ses derniers vêtements et découvrir tous les secrets de son corps comme il m'avait dévoilé ceux de son âme. Mais une voie, une petite voie dans ma tête, la voie de la Bête en moi, m'y empêcha… Et lui me caressa du regard, me fessant frissonné.

Malgré moi, je restais figé contre mon rocher et lui expliqua que ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner. Que j'étais un monstre et que personne ne le permettrais. Que je n'hésiterai pas le tuer, lui et tous ceux qui apprendrais mon sombre secret, cette bête en moi!

De son coté, il avança vers moi, tout simplement. Comme s'il n'entendait pas mes propos, ou qu'il s'en moquait éperdument. À chaque pas, mon ton se fit plus dur et plus froid. À chaque pas, mon cœur s'affolait de plus en plus face à sa démarche assuré. Puis, il me parla, et mon cœur cessa de battre pour la seconde fois.

**«Qu'importe le vent et les marées, si cela nous permet de vivre heureux, ensemble, alors j'affronterai toute les tempêtes du monde pour toi.»**

Mon cœur sembla exploser dans ma poitrine. Une douce mais ardente chaleur se répandit dans mon corps. J'en haletais! Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était rendu aussi près de moi. Un mètre, tout au plus, et la chaleur continuait d'augmenter!

**«Quand bien même le battement d'ailes d'un papillon déclencherait un ouragan, je nous protégerai de mes propres ailes.»**

Je le regardais. Il été si près de moi. Mes doigts griffèrent le rocher derrière moi et je me sentie piégé devant lui, faible, et apeurée. Mais pas comme l'étais l'ancienne moi. J'avais peur de ce que je ressentais, de cette attirance que je ressentais. Une attirance…bestiale! Je compris que cette entité en moi le voulait encore plus près.

Cette fois j'avais peur de moi-même car même si je déteste cette part de mon être, ce qu'on m'avait forcé à devenir, pour une fois j'étais totalement en accord avec elle. Et perdu dans cette réflexion, je sursautais violament lorsque je sentie sa main se poser délicatement contre ma joue. Il essuya les larmes que je n'avais pas eue conscience de verser.

**«Je deviens fou rien qu'à l'idée de te perdre, encore une fois, comme il y a trois ans.»**

Je vis dans son regard, sentis contre ma peau, au son de sa voix, qu'il me désirait tout autant que moi et ma bête. Il n'avait pas peur de moi… il me voulait. Non. M'aimais!

Nous restâmes immobile un long moment, profitant de cet instant, savourant le contacte de nos peau, sa main contre ma joue et la mienne qui l'avait rejointe je ne sais quand.

Ensuite, tout devins flou. Caresse, soupir, lèvres, chaleur, sueur, plaisir et désirs intense sont tous se dont je me souvienne du reste de cette nuit. En fait, lorsque j'y pense, il y a aussi des mots. Des mots puissants, que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre.

**«Je t'aime, in secula saeculorum, ultra vitam sunt.»**

Misericordia, c'est ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre, et ce, pour toujours et à jamais.

* * *

Voilà donc mon fameux texte!

Pour information, la dernière phrase pour le défi se traduit par « pour toujours et à jamais, au-delà de la vie». Je vous rappelle aussi que j'ai utilisé un traducteur mais ce coup-ci ça va, mais si vous mettez la phrase entière, avec le «je t'aime», il donne « V pour vendetta, pour toujours […]» Bizarre!

Sinon, l'histoire ne m'est pas venue comme ça dans le vide, mais est inspiré d'un truc que j'avais commencé il y a très longtemps. Tellement vieux que je ne peux le qualifier autrement que de 'truc' au vue de sa grammaire, syntaxe et compagnie. Ce 'truc' se verra peut-être réécrit plus tard car l'idée générale me plaisait. Le fait est qu'à l'époque, je n'avais aucune idée de où je me dirigeais avec cela et donc, j'ai fini par être bloquée et elle est resté inachevé.

Finalement, je suis preneuse de tout commentaire car ils font toujours plaisir, qu'ils soient positif ou négatif, et même les menaces de mort sont apprécié! (bien que ça m'étonnerais fort pour celle-ci! Mais prochainement…sa me ferais plaisir! (rire sadique))


End file.
